riseofthedefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffon
Griffon, also known as GriffonDefender, Griffon Tempest, and The Defender, is the leader of The Defenders, skilled tactician, and telekinetic. He is the main protagonist of the story. Griffon wields The Defender's Wrath and Griffon's Talon. Background Griffon lived initially on his own, having no knowledge of worlds that contained other people. However, during an epic adventure to kill the Ender Dragon, he discovered a new world that was ruled by Kyle, where he would meet Jesska and Crewton, founding The Defenders. After leaving to pursue his training, he created his own realm in Koheigh for The Defenders to live in. Griffon also learned how to control Telekinetic Powers while creating his realm. Once his realm was created, he opened it to anyone who wished to live there, and awaited the arrival of Jesska and Crewton. While waiting, however, he would meet a4d9 and Cute, along with introducing characters Aurius and Prince Valin as old friends. Once The Defenders were reunited, Aurius proposed for them to join him, a4d9, and Cute in Project Alliance. The Defenders collectively rejected the idea, but Griffon proposed a pact between the two factions, forming The Defender Alliance. Later, Griffon would display greater telekinetic strength, manipulating atomic energies to create heat and cold, and proposing the strength of the even more complicated element of electricity, all of which are elements commonly controlled only by mages. Griffon would also use telepathy to discover the powers of Jesska and Aurius, and sensing great power from within Prince Valin. During the crisis of the takeover of Hellfire, Griffon would retreat with the Defender Alliance, along with the remnants of The Arkan Creed, to The Defender Stronghold to prepare for a final stand against seemingly impossible odds. During the battle, Griffon and Hellfire would battle separately from their armies, which would result in both telekinetics falling in battle. After the battle, however, Jesska would manage to revive Griffon, at the cost of nearly losing her own life. Griffon disliked the idea of Jesska risking her life for him, but shows gratitude for the act nonetheless. Strengths/Weaknesses Griffon, being a telekinetic, has a distinct advantage over the majority of opponents he faces. His brilliant tactics also assist in larger, war-style battles, but his poor physical strength and inability to be stealthy can be a hindrance in smaller scale conflict. Despite this, however, Griffon is greatly agile and swift, and can stay in battle for a long time due to his good stamina. Griffon is also very resistant to heat and cold, being able to stay in snow or the underworld for elongated periods of time. Combat Style Griffon has two primary combat styles; one with his swords, and the other with his telekinesis. As a swordsman, Griffon's fighting style relies on smooth motion, keeping a constant flurry of fast attacks on an enemy. These attacks are not strong enough to break through someone's block, however, due to the constant barrage of fast hits, requires the opponent to adjust their block constantly, which can result in them tiring or making a mistake in re-adjustment. Any of Griffon's blocking with a sword is done by deflection, in order to keep the smooth motion going, rather than stop for a strong block. As a telekinetic, Griffon relies again on smooth motion, transitioning from one action to the next fluidly and precisely. This allows him to overwhelm his opponents with the sheer number of small attacks he is doing, rather than charging for a single large attack. Ethics Griffon is a warrior that has appreciation for all sentient life. He believes that whatever situation fits the common good is the best situation possible, and though being able to formulate tactics for battle, his rash nature can bring him into very close situations - usually resulting in him nearly dying. In the case of Hellfire's takeover, however, his tactic seems to supersede his morals, as he decides to retreat, hoping that the population of his realm can escape before they are killed rather than risking his own life to protect them. Griffon rationalizes this by claiming that if the group were to fall in combat without killing Hellfire and significantly crippling his army, that the army would continue to terrorize other realms without anyone to challenge them. Category:Characters